Those Eyes
by DetroitBleachWings
Summary: AU, She did nothing wrong to deserve those scars. She did nothing but love the man she married. He did nothing to deserve the challanges thrown at him daily. "Mrs. Ichimaru can you explain this math problem to me?" HitsuMatsu
1. Chapter 1: Those Eyes

**New Story Time! So ok I was writing the new chapter of A Bond That Transcends Time when I came up with this and a few other ideas. I promised myself no more new stories but i could not wait to write them! Im so bad... I do have some of ABTTT done so dont kill me *ducks* but I hope you guys like this story ^ ^ I really liked writing it. **

**This is out of the usual. For starters its more drama than I'm used to, even though Bonded By Fangs has been pretty dark lately ^ ^ But it's also my first multi-chapter HitsuMatsu fic, and writing Rangiku in this fic is really hard! but there is Ichiruki, i couldn't avoid it ;)**

**Hopefully ABTTT will be up in the next few days, but I'm GRADUATING Sunday! XD XD XD XD So I won't be able to do anything Sunday. Sorry! But please enjoy!**

**And I still don't own bleach... or blah de blah... now let's go protect Karakura town!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Electric Blue Eyes

"Shiro-chan I don't understand why this is such a big deal!" the small brunette asked again. She was a pale young girl, appearing to be about 17 years old. She was wearing a pink sundress, her bare toenails painted pink as well. Her face was determined and almost angry, but also pleading and desperate. The man she called Shiro-chan placed a hand on his white head and sighed.

"Look Momo, it was one thing when my Grandmother took you in, and it was another when she died and you stayed here. But sharing a bedroom is something else entirely. I am perfectly comfortable with our current living arrangements and have no desire to share a room with you" the white haired boy sighed. He looked at her with his beautiful electric blue eyes with a look of slight annoyance on his face. He was short, but also looked to be about 17 years old. He was wearing a black shirt and a dark pair of ripped jeans, standing across from the frail looking girl, who now hung her head low.

"But we're dating aren't we Shiro-chan?" she sighed. "I thought you loved me…" she sniffed in defeat.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Shiro-chan! It reminds me to much of grandma" he tried to act tough. She sniffed again.

"I'm sorry Shi…Toshiro" she was in tears. Toshiro Hitsugaya scratched the back of his head with an apologetic frown and sighed. As cold as he could be sometimes he never wanted to make Momo cry. He walked up and slowly pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Momo" he sighed, rubbing her back lovingly, placing his head on her shoulder. "I do love you, and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I just don't think we're ready to share a bedroom at this stage in our relationship. Do you understand?" he asked. He felt her nod in his embrace and sighed. "Alright, now go get your things together; our first day of school is tomorrow." She nodded and released him, wiping a tear from her face as she did. Toshiro kissed her forehead and pet her hair lovingly before turning into his bedroom and shutting the door. He sighed, leaning back into the door and slowly sliding down to the floor, resting his elbows on his knees and placing his head in his palms.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was a 17 year old teen entering his senior year of high school. He was raised by his grandmother in a small apartment in western Karakura town. When he was 8 his grandmother took in an orphan girl named Momo Hinamori, whose parents had beaten her and left her to die on the street. Toshiro initially didn't like her, her tormented past causing her great mental distress and she would occasionally wet the bed at 8, 9 years old. He teased her relentlessly, calling her names like "Bed-wetter Momo" and would throw things at her. However as he got older Momo's gentle personality got a hold of him and he soon began acting nicer. They were almost akin to a brother and sister, until one night it became something more.

One day last year Toshiro's grandmother had gone out of town to see one of her other grandchildren. Toshiro was sitting in the kitchen doing his homework, and Momo was cooking something for dinner. However, Momo was kind of a klutz and spilled some hot water on herself, drenching and burning her leg. Toshiro began to panic and knew he couldn't get her to a hospital, so he took to treating her wounds himself. One thing led to another and they ended up in an intense make out session that almost led to something more, until Toshiro was finally snapped out of his lust. They have been dating ever since, something that confused Toshiro immensely.

"Do I really love Momo?" he always asked himself, much like he did now, sitting in the dark confines of his bedroom. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. The problems he and Momo had been having had only been escalating in recent times, her wanting to take the relationship further, he constantly wishing they could take a step back. Momo however seemed perfectly fine, or in denial of the problems, but they always left Toshiro sitting quietly in his room. He sighed again and stood, walking over to his bed and flopping down, turning to the green iguana that sat in an enclosure next to his bed.

"What am I doing Hyorinmaru?" he sighed. The iguana looked at him, almost looking as though he wished he could answer, but Toshiro knew he couldn't, and decided to call it a night. He did have school tomorrow after all.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" A beautiful young woman shouted as she ducked underneath a vase that suddenly came careening towards her head. She had long, wavy strawberry blonde hair, which appeared to be a bit of a mess at the moment. Her ice blue eyes were bloodshot with tears; her fair complexion also tinted red from tears. She was a well shaped woman, well endowed and wearing a shirt and jeans that highlighted her curves. She stood back up to face the man who had thrown the vase. His pale face was seething with rage as his hand trembled from the follow through of throwing the vase. He had short silver hair, which hung in front of his face, which seemed to hold a creepy grin in his anger. His eyes were opened just enough to show the bright glaring blue of his irises. He was a tall and thin man, wearing what appeared to be a slightly disheveled business suit.

"Whatd's I tells ya's bouts flirten with other men Ran-chan?" he slurred his words angrily. Her eyes shot open and her mouth hung in shock.

"Why do you always think I'm flirting when I wear these clothes Gin!" she cried. "You bought them for me and told me to wear them. You burned all my big comfy clothes!"

"Now's why'd I do that Ran-chan?" he grinned.

"Because your drunk Gin!" she shouted. "You're always drunk!" This evidently was not the reaction he wanted because the grin on his face faltered slightly.

"Why did I do that Ran-chan?" he smirked again, but this time as he glared. She could feel the shivers work their way through her spine. Her house was dark aside from the one lamp in the living room, which Gin was standing dangerously close to. There was a cold sweat running down her face and chest from the fear running through her body. She knew from the glare that he was giving her that she needed to give the answer he wanted, the large gash on her back the stinging reminder of what happened last time she answered incorrectly. She bowed her head and sighed quietly in defeat.

"Because you are my master Gin-sama" she muttered, trying to fight back the tears. "You are the only man who will ever love a worthless slut like me. I am completely and utterly worthless, blessed to be in your care and presence." She clutched her stomach as she said these spiteful words that Gin had directed towards her a little while after they were married. She knew she had to do whatever Gin wanted tonight. If she went to work tomorrow with bruises and scars everyone would know that her marriage to Gin Ichimaru had fallen apart long ago. She looked up and saw Gin smiling at her, his eyes barely open, but enough for Rangiku to feel their cold stare. He slowly made his way towards her.

"That's right Ran-chan… your mine and I's kind enough to take your worthless ass of the street all those years ago. Now Ran-chan, would you mind tellin me why I's so mad at you today?" Gin smiled. He reached Rangiku and cupped her chin in his hand. However, instead of lovingly like a man usually would, he did it with enough force to make Rangiku whimpered as she was forced to look into his evil blue eyes. She swallowed hard and nodded.

"Because the tea was cold when you got home…" she whispered. Gin smiled and nodded.

"Correct Ran-chan" he grinned. "Now when you get home from work tomorrow I will already be home. What will you do when you return home?" he asked her, adding force to her cheeks. She swallowed hard again.

"Whatever you want Gin-sama" she whimpered. "I am yours to play with." Gin nodded and threw her to the ground.

"I'm leaving. See you tomorrow Ran-chan" he smiled widely at her. She sat up and rubbed the arm she had just slammed into the coffee table during her fall. She knew it would bruise and it hurt like hell, but she couldn't say anything until Gin was gone.

"Goodbye Gin-sama, have a nice night at work" she swallowed. He left Rangiku on the floor rubbing her arm, which was quickly becoming darker as the blood pooled underneath the skin. She slowly got up and made her way to the bedroom. She slowly opened the half broken down door and shut it quietly out of habit. When Gin was home he would beat her if she shut the doors too loudly. She scanned the room, also out of habit, and slowly laid on her side of the bed. She reached her hand into her pillow case, and pulled out a small, worn pink stuffed cat and cuddled it close to her chest. The tears began to roll down her face as she brought the cat closer.

"Where did it go wrong Haineko…" she sighed into the cat. The times when she slept were the only times she felt safe, since Gin worked the night shift. Ironically, Gin was a police officer. Rangiku once had the courage to call the cops on him, and they blew it off. She curled into herself, shakily pulling the covers over herself and drifting into an unsteady sleep.

* * *

"Shiro-chan get up we have school today!" Momo shouted in the doorway of Toshiro's room. Toshiro's eyes fluttered open and he groaned, turning to face Momo in the doorway.

"I'll be up in a minute" he stretched. She smiled and shut the door, probably going to finish breakfast. Toshiro yawned and sat up in his bed, bringing his hand down his face and clearing the debris built up in his eyes over the night. He looked over to his sleeping Iguana and got up to feed him.

"Behave yourself while I'm at school" he joked as he placed various foods in the tank. He made sure the tank was warm enough and grabbed his clothes, making his way to the bathroom.

After his shower he brushed his teeth and got into his uniform. He was entering his senior year at Karakura high school in the running for valedictorian. He was often considered a child prodigy with emphasis on the child part. He looked much younger than he was. While this often upset him, he tried to look at it as being that maybe he would age nicely. He fluffed up his hair, letting his white locks stand in the unusual way of his. He opened the bathroom door and entered the kitchen, seeing breakfast sitting before him.

"Wow Momo, outdoing ourselves on the first day of school aren't we" he smiled softly, as though last night's squabble hadn't happened.

"Well the last thing we want is to be starving on the first day right?" she smiled, sitting at the table. He nodded and took his seat at the table, getting a bowl of rice and everything else that Momo had prepared.

"So what classes do you have Toshiro" Momo asked as she started eating.

"Anatomy, Psychology, Band, Literature, Home Ec., Gym and Calculus" Toshiro sighed." And Mrs. Ochi left this year so we have a new calculus teacher. She better be good" he sighed, biting into his food. Momo nodded.

"You're so much smarter than me Shiro-chan" A vein in Toshiro's head popped. "But at least we have Band together" she grinned. Toshiro nodded, and the rest of their breakfast was eaten in silence. They rose and loaded the dishwasher before leaving for school.

* * *

Rangiku shifted in bed as her alarm beeped, signaling that she needed to get ready for work. She slowly got up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, swinging a tired leg over the side of the bed and rising. She stretched and made her way towards the bathroom, slowly opening the door and walking inside. She took a fast shower, Gin would yell at her if she took too long of a shower for running up the hot water bill. She blow dried her hair and did her makeup, which Gin had picked out for her at the store and went to the kitchen to make something to eat. She ate a bagel and made sure to clean everything that she contaminated before she grabbed her things and left for work. Locking the door tightly she got into her car and drove to Karakura High School.

* * *

"Mr. Kurosaki I honestly don't understand how you can do this year after year" Toshiro sighed as he walked into the office of the band director, Ichigo Kurosaki. The young orange haired man chuckled softly and looked at the groaning senior, sitting down in one of the many chairs in his office.

"Happy first day to you to Toshiro" he grinned, leaning back in his chair. "What's got you so down this time?" Toshiro sighed again and closed the door so that the other students wouldn't hear him.

"This whole thing with Momo" he sighed. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and looked intently at Toshiro.

"I'm listening keep going" he reassured.

"Well, she has been insisting all summer that we share a bedroom" he scratched the back of his head. Ichigo held back a laugh and smiled.

"She knows you two are seventeen right?" he cocked his head. Toshiro nodded.

"I keep telling her that. I tell her that we're not ready for that sort of commitment yet. I mean it's one thing that we're living together, but we've been doing that forever it doesn't even really faze me anymore just the two of us. But I always wonder if that night was a mistake. We took things way to quickly and I think she… Argh I don't even know!" he rested his head in his hands. Ichigo sighed and sat up in his chair, scratching the back of his neck with a pencil.

"Well… do you love her?" he asked unsure.

"I think I do, but like I said I don't feel like I know anything anymore." Ichigo nodded and looked outside the room, noticing that more students were going be arriving soon. He turned towards Toshiro and stood, making his way over and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, or to just get away and clear your head. You're always welcome at our place Toshiro. We go back far enough that the school board can shove it if they find something wrong with it." Toshiro sighed and nodded with a small smile.

"Speaking of your better half…" Toshiro grinned. "Maybe I shouldn't be coming to you for relationship advice…" As if on cue a loud bang was heard in the band room and Ichigo opened the door, only to be met with an angry fist in his gut.

"I dare you leave for work while I'm still sleeping again and see if you still have those balls Kurosaki Ichigo" a petite raven haired women glared daggers at the orange haired man.

"You were just so cute I didn't want to disturb you Rukia" he gagged as Toshrio tried not to laugh.

"Happy 1st day Mrs. Kurosaki" he grinned at the schools choir teacher. She turned her head and noticed the white haired senior in the room and immediately smiled and released her husband.

"Morning Toshiro. Relationship issues or is Ichi getting advice on how not to leave his wife in bed on the first day of school!" she glared again.

"How many times do I have to say sorry!" Ichigo groaned from the floor. Rukia laughed and ignored him, walking into the office and sitting in his big comfy chair. He turned and glared.

"Bitch!" he growled, making her laugh again.

"Hey just a question, but do you guys have any idea who the new Calculus teacher is?" Toshiro asked. Rukia and Ichigo both immediately smiled.

"Yeah, Rangiku Ichimaru. She is a friend of mine and Rukia's from high school. It took us a while to realize it since she must have gotten married in college, but when we saw her we immediately recognized her" Ichigo explained.

"She may not seem like it at first, but she is really smart and you should have no problem learning calc in the class Toshrio" Rukia spun around in Ichigo's spinney computer chair.

"Alright. I was just worried because Mrs. Ochi was the only calc teacher for so long, but she was good at it." Ichigo and Rukia nodded.

"You won't have a problem Toshiro, trust us."

"Last time I did that I wound up on a plane to the middle east" Toshiro glared.

"Ok, all you said was I need a plane ticket to Georgia… you did not specify which one!" Ichigo pointed a finger towards the student.

"Mr. Kurosaki! Mrs. Kurosaki! Happy first day!" A bright and bubbly orange haired girl sang as she jumped into the office.

"Happy first day Orihime" they smiled back.

"Any good stories you wanna share with us?" A dark haired man peered over Orihime's shoulder. He had the number 69 tattooed on his right cheek and had a scar running down the left side of his face.

"I know your definition of good stories Shuhei…." Ichigo laughed. "So no I don't" he glared. Shuhei nervously laughed and sat down next to Orihime and Toshiro.

"What's your guys' first class?" Toshiro asked them.

"Anatomy" they both sighed. "We're gonna die." Ichigo laughed.

"Anatomy's not that bad" he grinned. "It's actually a lot of _fun_." Everyone, including Rukia caught the joke, and her fist met his face.

"And you guys have been married how long?" Shuhei sweatdropped.

"5 years next week" Rukia smiled. She opened her mouth to talk again when the bell rang, signaling everyone to go to class. "Alright, see you guys at lunch" Rukia waved. The 3 students nodded and left to go to class. Rukia removed her fist from Ichigo's face and looked at him with a soft smile.

"How about we invite Rangiku to eat with us today Ichigo?" she asked. "We both know how tough it is to be the new teacher and it would give us a good chance to catch up." Ichigo leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sure why not? It will give her an opportunity to meet some of her students before her Calculus class anyway" Ichigo nodded. "See you at lunch" he kissed Rukia. She smiled and left to go teach her class, leaving Ichigo to stretch and go teach his.

* * *

The anatomy room was pretty empty when Toshiro Shuhei and Orihime first entered. However it was still early and the rest of students would no doubt be flocking in as the bell was ringing. Toshiro Shuhei and Orihime all took a seat at the same lab table, the chairs arranged around the square tables so that 4 people could sit at one table.

"So Momo said something about a fight last night" Orihime shyly asked, taking her seat across from Toshiro. Toshiro sighed and banged his head onto the table.

"It wasn't a fight. I just keep telling her I don't wanna share a bedroom" he sighed.

"She still on this thing?" they heard a calm voice from behind. Toshiro turned around to see his best friend of 12 years standing there with a soft smile. She was a tall woman, dark in complexion with striking blonde hair, proven natural by her equally blonde eyelashes. It was short in some areas and long and braided in others, a look that would only look good on her. Her teal eyes showed the kindness that radiated from her, her uniform showing off her voluptuous curves. She was beautiful, but a woman you definitely didn't want to mess with.

"Hey Tia, have a nice vacation?" Toshiro asked with a smile. She chuckled and took the remaining seat next to him.

"As nice a vacation as one can have when you're avoiding my question" she frowned.

"Yeah she's still on it" he groaned.

"She'll drop it eventually" Tia rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I can kick Momo's ass will that make you happy?" a little to cheerful voice asked.

"For the last time Soi Fon, just because _you_ don't like Momo doesn't mean that you can kick her ass" a rougher voice sighed. Toshiro turned around again and sighed.

"Renji….Soi Fon" he smiled. "Like Renji said….you can't kick her ass Soi Fon." The dark haired petite woman pouted and sat in a chair at the neighboring table. The red head Renji sat across from her, basically next to Orihime. The rest of the class soon walked in and the bell rang for class to start.

"Hello everyone, I am Uryu Ishida, your anatomy teacher this year" the nerdy man at the front of the room announced, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Oh he's kinda cute" Orihime laughed.

"And way older than you…." Shuhei sighed.

"Didn't he go to school with Kurosaki-sensei too?" Tia asked.

"Everyone went to school with Kurosaki-sensei…" Renji laughed.

"Do we have all our classes together?" Soi Fon asked as she looked at Toshiro's schedule. All 6 of them had all their classes together, an oddity but they weren't about to complain.

"I think we're in for an interesting year…." Toshiro sighed, flicking a paper ball at Shuhei's head.

* * *

"Hinamori-chan you shouldn't worry so much about it. It's not that he doesn't love you it's that he's not ready yet" Nanao Ise tried to comfort her friend in their first hour Physics class.

"Hitsugaya-kun's not the kind of guy to egg you on. If he didn't like you he'd tell you" Isane Kotetsu nodded.

"Well if you ask me the way he's treating poor Momo is not beautiful at all" the purple haired Yumichika Aysegawa grumbled.

"I agree with Isane-chan, if Hitsugaya-san didn't like you, he would say something" the blonde emo looking man named Izuru Kira nodded. "What do you think Szayel-kun?" he asked, turning to the pink haired man playing with a beaker and some chemicals next to him. "Szayel-kun?" he asked again, sweatdropping.

"Isn't it a little early in the year to be playing with chemicals already Szayel-kun?" Momo asked.

"No, I'm trying to make a potion that would expand the size of that good for nothing brats head" her growled, staring carefully at the chemicals in front him.

"You just need a way to impress him, make him want to come home to you every night!" Yumichika grinned.

"You could buy a Lolita outfit" Nanao pushed her glasses up her nose. Momo blushed furiously.

"No!" she cried, waving her arms. "I think maybe…. Oh I don't know…. He keeps telling me he loves me. And I believe him, so that's enough" she smiled in her innocent way. Yumichika sighed.

"For now it may be sweetie, but you need to grab him and never let him go. Men like Toshiro are a rare catch you know…" Momo nodded and they turned to their teacher.

* * *

At lunch time all the students went to their various eating spots. For Toshiro and his friends, this was the band room. More specifically, they crammed into Ichigo's tiny office.

"Alright Tia where's the first day of school brownies!" Ichigo and Renji grinned at the same time, before glaring at each other.

"You two are so related it's not even funny" Rukia laughed.

"They're chocolate!" Tia smiled, pulling out a tray of brownies. Everyone took one and they all sat in the chairs, Rukia sitting in Ichigo's lap, stealing his lunch as well as her own.

"So are there any baby Strawberries on the way yet Kurosaki-sensei?" Orihime asked as she bit into one of her concoctions. Ichigo and Rukia both spat out what they were eating.

"That's not a question you should ask mid-swallow Orihime-chan" Tia sighed. Shuhei and Renji burst into laughter and Soi Fon tried not to smile.

"Why would you think that!" Rukia shouted. "Do I look fat… Ichigo why didn't you tell me I looked fat in this outfit!" she shouted at him.

"You don't!" Ichigo covered his face.

"Lies!" she roared, punching him in the gut.

"I was just wondering if you two were…" Orihime sweatdropped.

"Here we go again…" Toshiro sighed. Everyone was laughing when they heard the door click, and a shy looking strawberry blonde standing in the doorway. Toshiro analyzed her closely, trying to figure out who she was. She had long wavy strawberry blonde hair, flowing freely down her back. She had a fair complexion and a beauty mark on the right side of her mouth. Her icy blue eyes were pretty, but looked unsure. She was similar to Orihime and Tia in build, but was possibly skinner. The odd thing was that she was sporting a bandage on her arm, wrapped a ways up. She looked no older than 25, and stood timidly in the doorway.

"Um…. Hello Ichigo, Rukia… did I interrupt something?" she asked. Ichigo and Rukia looked up at her and smiled the latter jumping out of her husband's lap and tackling the woman.

"Welcome to the school Rangiku!" she smiled, hugging the woman tightly. The woman slowly hugged her back.

"Thanks Rukia" she smiled softly. She then looked up at Ichigo who smiled and waved. "Nice to see you to Kurosaki-sama" she nodded. He made a bewildered look.

"Why the formalities? You just called me Ichigo in school, if you could do it then you can do it now Ran" he grinned. Nobody noticed how she flinched when she was called Ran.

"Oh right…sorry it's a habit from my…last job. I had to address all the men formally" she smiled faintly. Ichigo sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"What a stupid rule" Ichigo smirked. "Bet your glad you left that job Ran, you never were good with respect and formalities." She flinched again.

"Ichigo….can you please not call me Ran…" she asked quietly. He looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Alright…." He nodded. His eyebrows then rose and he smiled, remembering their guests.

"Rukia let go of her" he frowned. "Ran…giku, these are some of the students you'll have in your calculus class last hour. The one with the orange hair is Orihime Inoue" he pointed to Orihime.

"Hello Ichimaru-sensei" she smiled and waved. Rangiku smiled timidly and nodded back.

"The one with the black hair and the tattoo's that the school board has been trying to get rid of for years is Shuhei Hisagi" Ichigo grinned. Shuhei scowled at Ichigo, but smiled at Rangiku.

"Ello Ichimaru-sensei. You look quite lovely today" he grinned, until he was elbowed in the stomach by a very angry Soi Fon.

"Flirt…." She growled.

"The angry one is Soi Fon" Ichigo nervously smiled.

"Please to make your acquaintance Sensei" Soi Fon smirked. Rangiku nodded with a grin.

"The red head with the tattoo's is my little cousin Renji that I was always telling you about" Ichigo smiled.

"The one who stuck his tongue to the telephone poll?" Rangiku asked.

"You told her about that!" Renji glared.

"It was so funny how could I not?" Ichigo stifled laughter.

"I was 8 and you told me it would taste like ice cream. What did you think I would do!" Renji barked. By now everyone, including Rangiku was laughing. "My mom was so mad at you!" he glared.

"And my mom thought it was hilarious" Ichigo choked. Renji went white faced and crossed his arms in anger. Rangiku was still laughing a little, feeling much more comfortable now.

"The blonde over there is Tia Harribel" Ichigo introduced. Rangiku smiled at the blonde and nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sensei" Tia waved.

"Hello Tia-chan" Rangiku smiled.

"And the last guy, with the white hair is the kid I used to babysit, Toshiro Hitsugaya" he pointed at Toshiro. Rangiku looked at Toshiro and froze. The white silver hair, the small smile on his face, and those eyes. Those eyes of his were the exact same as Gin's. The electric blue color that froze her heart in fear. She felt a cold sweat start to run down her back as Toshiro smiled at her. Her previous confidence was gone, she was terrified.

"Pleasure to meet you Ichimaru-sensei" Toshiro smiled, closing his eyes and reaching out a hand towards her. Shutting his eyes along with that smile sent her into a panic attack.

"Excuse me but I must be going" she quickly bowed before running out of the room. The gang just stared at her, bewildered by what had just occurred.

"Toshiro….what did you do to her?" Rukia asked in shock. "I have never seen her that scared before…"

"I…..I don't know?" Toshiro answered, looking at his hand like there was some sort of monster spurting out of it.

"Maybe she just had to go to the bathroom?" Orihime cocked her head.

"I don't know…maybe we should leave her alone. See how she is in class ok guys?" Ichigo asked. They all nodded, and ate the rest of their lunch in silence.

_Why did she run when I said hello? Am I scary? Why did she…. I don't know maybe I'm thinking about this too much. You would think a woman as beautiful as her though would have a little more confidence though…_

* * *

Rangiku ran into her classroom and slammed the door, panting and sweating in the effort it took her to run there. She couldn't remember the last time she ran that fast, probably when Gin was on one of his drunken rampages. She turned her back to the door and slid down it, burying her face in her hands and crying.

_He's everywhere… I can't escape him. I can't escape the pain… He looked just like him…the first thing I saw in his face was Gin when he was younger… oh my god.._

She continued to sob in fear, holding herself trying to calm down from the panic attack she had just had. She couldn't have them at home… Gin would beat her. However, when she was away from home, anything that reminded her of him would set her off, spiraling down into a depressive hole that she struggled more and more to come out of every time. The bell rang signaling the start of classes again and she slowly rose, taking deep breaths to calm herself and stop the tears, making herself presentable for the students.

_I can do this… _She repeated to herself over and over again…

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty well for the gang as they entered their final class.

"I hope Ichimaru-sensei is feeling better" Orihime sighed as they walked towards the room.

"I still can't believe she flipped like that" Soi Fon nodded.

"Are you sure you didn't say anything?" Renji asked. "Did you eat any garlic or lunch or anything?"

"Stop being stupid Renji" Toshrio glared. "I have no idea why she took off" he sighed now.

"Don't think about it too much Toshi" Tia smiled. Toshiro nodded and they entered the classroom, taking seats next to each other.

"Good afternoon class" Rangiku introduced quietly. "My name is Rangiku Ichimaru and I will be your new calculus teacher." The class greeted her and she took roll.

"Tia Harribel" she asked.

"I'm here Sensei" Tia smiled, raising her hand from her seat next to Toshiro. Rangiku looked up and saw Toshiro, feeling the cold sweat start running down her back again. She quickly looked down at the list of students and quickly moved on.

"Shuhei Hisagi" she asked.

"I'm here Sensei" Shuhei smiled from his seat in front of Toshiro. She looked up and again saw Toshiro, quickly looking down, only to see his name was next on the list.

"To…To..Toshiro….Hit...su…gaya" she stuttered, trying to keep from shaking. Toshiro gave a worried glance to Tia before raising his hand.

"Here Sensei" he answered. She quickly nodded and moved on to the next name.

"What is up with you Toshi?" Shuhei turned around.

"I have no idea!" Toshiro sighed slightly exasperated. "I've never seen her before in my life; I've never talked to her before today. She must just have something against white haired people" he glared. Rangiku finished roll and glanced around the room, then finding Toshiro's glare. Her hands became clammy and her pupils dilated. She instinctively took a step back, but then remembered that she was in class and couldn't allow herself to fall apart.

_He can't hurt me with so many witnesses….he can't hurt me with so many witnesses…_

"Ok class" she took a deep breath. "Please open your books to page 15 and we will look at the first lesson…"

* * *

Rangiku pushed herself through the class and sighed in relief when the final bell rang. The students rose and exited the classroom. Rangiku sat in her chair and rested her head in her hands, letting out a long sigh.

"Um… Ichimaru-sensei?" she heard Toshiro's voice ask. She froze, realizing she was alone with him.

"Yes…Hitsugaya-taicho?" she asked.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" he cocked his head.

"Oh….I'm sorry" she bowed. "Like I said, my old job I had to address all men formally. Many of the men liked to be called captain. I apologize if you're angry with me" she cried almost.

"I'm not angry" Toshrio laughed, Rangiku looked at him for the first time since she met him. "It's just unusual is all. You don't usually get addressed as Taicho unless your captain of something" he laughed. "Look, I don't know what I did to scare you so much, but I feel like we got started off on the wrong foot. So I would like to apologize for whatever I did and hope things go better tomorrow" he smiled.

_Those eyes….the smile… This is just a front. Gin does this all the time. Promising false hopes of kindness and hope, only to crush it right before me… I can't trust him… I can't…_

"Thank you Hitsugaya-taicho she nodded. "I was just having a rough day today" she lied.

"All right…" Toshiro scratched the back of his head. "See you tomorrow then" he nodded, leaving to a waiting Tia at the door.

Rangiku let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She survived the first day. But now she had to go home…

* * *

"Hey Rangiku!" Ichigo yelled when he saw Rangiku leaving. Him and Rukia ran up to her. "You wanna go to dinner with us tonight? It would give us a good opportunity to catch up?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm sorry, but me and Gin-sama are busy tonight and I can't make it. Thank you for the invitation though" she bowed before getting in her car.

"Alright, have a nice night" Rukia smiled.

_I haven't had a nice night since I was married…_

* * *

"Toshiro please! Why won't you take a shower with me" Momo pleaded.

"I'm not ready for that kind of thing yet Momo" Toshiro sighed. "We're 17 years old, don't you think we're taking this a little fast?" he tried not to growl.

"But…"

"Please don't fight with me today Momo" Toshiro rubbed his temples. "Forget dinner tonight… I'm not hungry." Toshiro sighed and got up, slamming his door to his room, and flopping down on his bed again.

"I had a horrible day Hyorinmaru…"

* * *

"Ran-chan how many times do I have to tell you that tears make you pathetic!" Gin shouted as he smacked Rangiku across the face.

"I'm sorry Gin-sama…. But the glass hurt so much that my eyes began to water…" she pleaded.

"Oh…the glass hurts does it?" Gina asked, dropping Rangiku to the floor covered in glass. She shouted as a piece got jammed up into her leg, whimpering and trying not to cry more. She had accidently dropped a glass while making dinner and stepped on a piece of it while trying to clean it up when Gin saw her. She looked up and saw Gin finishing off his beer.

"How bad does the glass hurt Ran-chan?" he grinned at her. Rangiku met his icy eyes and gasped.

"Very much Gin-sama…" she choked.

"Correct" he smiled. "How much do I hurt you Ran-chan?" Rangiku knew this was a trick question. Regardless of how she answered, she was going to get hit with that bottle. However, if she answered correctly he might stop sooner.

"You don't Gin-sama" she whimpered.

"Right again Ran-chan" he laughed. "You's awfully good at this game. You won a prize" he grinned in his sadistic way.

"What is that Gin-sama?" she asked, instantly feeling the glass shatter over her head.

"I'm leaving for work early today" he smiled, turning and walking out the door.

"Bye Gin-sama… have a nice night…" she whimpered. She could feel the warm blood trickling down her face, clumping her hair together. She slowly rose, trying to avoid the glass on the floor, and went to go take a shower and patch her wounds.

* * *

**^ ^ So how was it? I would really appreciate if ya'll reviewed XD I think this is going to be a really good fic ^ ^ I already have some really good ideas ^ ^**

**So again I apologize to my ABTTT fans for writing this, but it will be up soon, i've got some of it written, and this was written because the creative juices wern't flowing, but I think I'm good now ^^**

**I also made a Youtube account, DetroitBleachWings and published my first ever AMV, and it's Ichiruki of course ^ ^ so if you wanna friend me or go watch it id appreciate it.**

**Senior awards tonight (why I have to go when I'm not getting any scholarships Im still trying to figure out) parade tomorrow and Graduation and Project Graduation after party sunday! I'm graduating Cum Laude ^ ^ **

**So untill my next update TTYL and please review ^ ^**

**AND GO FLYERS! And poor Galarraga... for anyone who watches baseball... that's my team that got jipped!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Nurse's Office

IM ALIVE! Wow It's been a long time since i updated ANYTHING! I feel so ashamed...what excuses can i come up with... well I started playing video games again... and I bought Soul Silver today YAY! I had a small case of writers block, and a small case of I have no idea what it was lol. I've been texting a certain someone ALOT (you know who you are lol) Oh and youtube is evil! I made an amazing AMV to the song Three on Three from the first pokemon movie and THEY TOOK IT DOWN! and you know what? Everythign i used in that video i got off of youtube, so i guess they just hate me.

**So again... IM SO SORRY! I was gonna update Do It Again next, but Its been so long im gonna write the other stories then update that. Sorry if you like DIA but... DX**

**Sorry if the ending seems rushed but I just really wanted to update. And for those of you who havent seen the spoilers for the new chapter which hasnt updated yet! hehee I win ^ ^**

**I dont own anythign... AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGO! ^ ^ I should bake a cake...**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Nurses Office

Rangiku slowly hobbled towards the bathroom the next morning, a piece of glass still embedded in her leg from the latest scuffle with Gin. She winced every time she placed weight on her leg, the glass embedded deep within the back of her thigh. She could feel it working its way in deeper, but she wouldn't be able to see a doctor about it, they would know that along with the injuries on her head that something wasn't right at home. She would have to remove the glass later during her planning period. It wouldn't be the first time she had to fix herself up after a fight with Gin. She stood in front of the mirror, sighing at her disheveled appearance. When she was younger men flocked around her. She was beautiful, her long flowing strawberry blonde hair, her crystal blue eyes, her body and contagious laughter. All the men in the school, well aside from Ichigo wanted a piece of her. However she fell in love with Gin. Gin was always such a wonderful man towards her. He was the perfect gentleman, however that all changed after their honeymoon. As soon as they got home he completely changed, and Rangiku was convinced that the man she fell in love with was still there, trying to break free. However in the years since they had been married, she hadn't seen that man since.

But now as she looked at herself in the mirror, the young 25 year old looked much older than her birth certificate stated. She had washed the blood from her hair and her head wound and stopped bleeding, however the gash could be seen through her light hair, and trailed down the top of her forehead. Her shower last night had helped her feel better and washed away the blood, but there was still the problem of hiding the evidence. The gash in her thigh where the glass was stuck would have to be wrapped by a bandage; the short skirts Gin provided her to wear to work would easily reveal the wound. She could attempt to cover her head wound with makeup, but it would still look awkward. She would have to create a lie about the injuries….again.

She prettied herself up as best she could and put on her work outfit for the day, a low cut pink top and a short black skirt that Gin had bought for her. She then threw on her heels, the only work shoes Gin let her own. The raised heels of her heels drove the glass in her thigh in deeper. She cringed, but knew she would have to deal with it until 4th period, her planning period right before lunch. Then she could go to the nurse's station and pull it out. The nurse was never there so she knew she'd be alone so no one would ask questions. She wrapped up her leg and grabbed her coffee, locking the door and leaving for school, a slight limp evident in her stride.

* * *

"Shiro-chan it's time to get up!" Momo shouted into Toshiro's room. She shut the door and Toshiro lazily rolled over to face the door.

"Dmn'n cal meh Shina-chn" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand to a Momo that had already left. He groaned and pulled the blanket back over his face with a sigh. "Fine!" He rolled out of bed and hopped into the shower before getting dressed and cleaning himself up. He stepped into the kitchen to find a small breakfast awaiting him and as usual, a smiling Momo behind the stove.

"Good morning Shiro-chan" she grinned.

"Don't call me that bed wetter Momo" Toshiro tried not to growl.

"I haven't wet the bed in years Shiro!" she blushed.

"And I haven't been Shiro-chan for years" he frowned. She stuck her tongue out at him before joining him at the table. They're policy was to start everyday new; fights never happened and were always forgotten the next day. If it was that important they would bring it up again, but staying mad they never thought was a good policy.

"How was your first day Toshiro?" she asked as she took a bite of her rice. Toshiro carefully finished chewing before responding.

"Not bad. The Anatomy teachers a nerd, the Psychology teacher acts like she's four. Ichigo is Ichigo. The Lit teacher is a stripper, the Home Ec. teacher almost burned down the classroom, the Gym teacher hasn't been to a gym in his whole life and my calculus teacher…." He stopped at his thought of Rangiku Ichimaru.

"The calculus teacher?" Momo asked, halfway through a bite of rice. He sighed and nodded.

"She almost seems…..frightened of me" he shook his head. "I don't know why she would be though I haven't done anything to her. I've never seen her before in my life! But for some reason….she is like…. Ah forget it I'm probably just over thinking it is all" Toshiro waved, resuming his breakfast.

"Maybe she was just having a rough day?" Momo tried to reassure.

"Eh, I think so. Today's a new day!" Toshiro smiled.

"Oh I packed a lunch for you today" Momo added.

"Why it's Tuesday I usually but lunch on Tuesday" Toshiro asked.

"It's burrito day…." Momo sighed. Toshiro shivered and thanked her before returning to his breakfast, memories of burrito day filling his thoughts.

When the young couple had finished their meal they quickly did up their dishes and locked up the apartment before leaving for school. The walk there was silent as usual, but even when Momo did try to make small talk, Toshiro didn't hear her attempts. His thoughts lost, how would his calculus teacher be today?

"Toshiro!" He heard as he entered the school yard. He looked up and saw Orihime and Shuhei smiling and waving at the doors. He nodded to acknowledge their presence and turned to Momo.

"See you later" he smiled, kissing her goodbye quickly.

"See you later Shiro-chan!" she smiled, before running over to Yumichika and Izuru.

"Things better Toshiro?" Shuhei asked with a grin. Toshiro scowled at him, making Orihime giggle.

"You know our policy with each other Shuhei" he sighed. Even though they started over, didn't mean that he wasn't going to complain to his friends about it. "She wanted to … shower ….with me last night" Toshiro shivered at the memory as they entered the school.

"Ouch" Shuhei sympathized. "That's pretty….. Involved" he raised an eyebrow.

"I think your right. She's taking this way too far way to fast" Orihime nodded. "Your only 17. I mean….I guess people our age do it all the time, but no one blames you for being mature about it and not letting your hormones take over" she smiled. "Shuhei" she glared at the black haired man.

"What!" he groaned. "We never showered together!" he looked at her with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"No, but last time you came over you jumped me!" she stuck her tongue out.

"But nothing happened!"

"Your hormones still took over!"

"Then next time don't model your new bikinis for me!"

"You were gonna see it at the beach anyway!"

"Which is not your bedroom!"

"I'm walking away now" Toshiro sighed, shutting his locker and walking away, leaving Orihime and Shuhei to their playful little argument. He entered the bandroom and walked into Ichigo's office, to find something similar to the scene he just left.

"Why did you wash my white shirt with your red dress!" Ichigo groaned.

"Pink's a good color on you sweetie!" Rukia laughed.

"I bought this shirt…WHITE! You know what color I want this shirt….WHITE!" he shouted.

"I bought that shirt for you!" Rukia growled.

"AND IT WAS WHITE!"

"AHEM!" Toshiro coughed, causing the two "adults" to turn to him.

"Oh ello Toshiro" they smiled. "We'll finish this later" they glared at each other before turning to face him, Rukia taking her place on his lap. Shuhei and Orihime then joined them.

"How was the first day of classes?" Ichigo asked, slapping Rukia's hand away from his jar of peanuts.

"Not bad. You should have seen Soi Fon with the lit teacher" Shuhei grinned.

"In my defense…she's a beautiful woman who deserves nothing but respect!" Soi Fon threw her backpack at Shuhei's head as she entered the room.

"Hey I'm using that!" Orihime giggled.

"Didn't Yoruichi train you in martial arts?" Ichigo asked as he handed Soi Fon back her backpack. She nodded.

"Lady Yoruichi is the greatest teacher on the face of this earth. I would do anything for her. Just being in her presence…"

"Is enough to make you cum" Shuhei coughed.

"I'll kill you!" Soi Fon growled, being restrained by Toshiro and Orihime. Soi Fon and Shuhei were cousins, and had loved to pick on each other since they were children. Soi Fon and Shuhei had both been trained in martial arts as children, Soi Fon by Yoruichi Shihoin, they're current literature teacher.

"Soi Fon I feel like I can't leave you alone for two seconds without you trying to kill someone" Renji sighed as he entered the room, snacking her upside the head as he walked by.

"Your next on my list Renji" she hissed.

"Don't kill him yet we have the kendo tournament this weekend" Tia laughed as she entered behind Renji. "We need him if we're going to win." Shuhei, Toshiro, Tia, Renji and Soi Fon were all members of the school kendo team. Truth be told they were the best in the school, and that's where they all met and became friends. Orihime loved to watch kendo and that's where she met them, but she was never really good at it. She ended up getting extremely close to Shuhei and in turn everyone else.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you guys can win without Renji" Ichigo grinned. He was the coach of the kendo team along with Rukia. Most of the teachers were actually quite good at kendo and would help teach, but they were the official coaches. Renji shot a glare at his older cousin.

"You think Kira can win my match this weekend?" Renji smirked. Ichigo grinned.

"5 minutes with me, sure he can" Ichigo grinned. Renji was about to retort when the bell rang, signaling the kids to go to their anatomy class. "Tood-a-loo little cousin" Ichigo kissy faced at a growling Renji as he exited the office.

* * *

"Ok class page 22 numbers 31-67 odd are due tomorrow. You may have the rest of the period to work on them if you wish" Rangiku smiled to her 1st hour calculus class. They all broke off into their own little study groups, half studying half talking as she turned to make her way towards her sleep. She allowed her face to fall slightly for the first time since she had came to school that day as she felt the sharp stinging of the glass work itself in her leg. She made her way to her desk and sat down in her chair, being sure to sit enough on the edge to wear she wasn't putting pressure on the wound. She sighed and began grading her papers, the in class assignments she had had her algebra students do yesterday.

_I only have to wait until 4__th__ period. I can do this. The pains not that bad… I just need to focus on other things is all. It's not that bad when I'm not moving. I just need to make sure to be more careful with the glasses. I don't need another reason for Gin to lose his temper. He must have had a horrible day at work to be in that foul a mood…. Maybe tonight I…._

"Mrs. Ichimaru?" She was startled out of her thoughts. She looked up and turned her head, to find a shy brunette standing at her desk, her notebook held up, shielding the lower half of her face from view as she looked at Rangiku with need.

"Yes Michiru?" Rangiku smiled.

"Can you show me how to do number 45?" she asked sweetly. "I'm confused by the extra variable in the equation."

"Of course, that's what I'm here for" Rangiku nodded.

_Just the distraction I need…._

* * *

"So can anyone tell me some of the reasons people have low self esteem?" A big breasted woman smiled as she walked up and down the classroom. She was tall, long, wavy green hair flowing behind her, her gray eyes smiling towards her second hour class. She was Neliel Tu Oderschwank, the psychology teacher.

"They might think that nobody likes them" Orihime shyly spoke.

"They might think they're boobs are too big" Loly snickered from the back of the classroom. Some of the kids giggled, as Orihime frowned, looking down at her chest.

"I'll kill that bitch" Shuhei crunched his pencil in half.

"Relax!" Soi Fon smacked him in the back of the head. "Sensei's got it" she grinned. Sure enough Shuhei's eyes looked up to see Nel patting Orihime on the head before making her way towards the back of the classroom where Loly was sitting.

"Loly, large breasts are not normally a reason to find one hating oneself or thinking of themselves in a lesser manner" she grinned, folding her arms to accentuate her own assets. "However, picking on people is often a sign of inadequate feelings towards one's self. Often when a person mocks another, it is often because they feel the person has something they do not. Do you feel ashamed or embarrassed by your size Loly?" Nel asked, sitting on the edge of the black haired girl's desk. Loly by this point was completely red in the face, seething at her teacher.

"I am perfectly fine with my build sensei" she growled.

"Then maybe you would like to explain your comments to the principal" Nel smiled. "I'll be calling him later to make sure you got there alright?" Nel tapped her head a few times with the papers she was holding before hopping off the desk and walking back up towards the front of the room, Loly growling as she left.

"Anyhoo" Nel smiled as though nothing had happened, "People often dislike themselves because they feel something is wrong with them. Often times something may have happened in the past that led them to these feelings. Take for example. A 16 year old girl has been called nothing but beautiful by her family her entire life. While she is a good looking young girl, beauty is all opinionated, and so others may not necessarily agree, understand?" she raised an eyebrow. "So this girl asks the boy she's been crushing on to prom, thinking that as beautiful as she is there's no way she will be rejected. However, this boy has different tastes in women, and is a slight douche bag" Nel nodded "and told her she was ugly. Now this woman feels that she is ugly, and begins to hate everything about her appearance. Now while this doesn't happen in every case, it does happen. The girl tries any and everything to make her appearance more beautiful so that she will never hear those words again. And that class is how we ended up with Heidi Montag" she laughed at her own joke. "Your assignment tonight is to find one thing you dislike or downright hate about yourself and try to discover the reason behind it. Then I want you to come up with a list of ways you would attempt to solve that problem. If you cannot think of anything at all, then why the hell are you in psychology class?" Nel grinned. "You can have the last 10 minutes to do whatever I want a nap." With that Nel shut off the projector and went, taking a seat at her desk and promptly zoning out.

"What do I hate about myself?" Tia asked, sighing and leaning back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest and resting her chin on her chest, shutting her eyes in thought.

"That you're anti-social?" Renji smiled, sliding into a recently vacated seat by her and Toshiro.

"Can it pineapple" she glared quickly and effectively before resting her eyes once more.

"I think I'm too trusting" Shuhei sighed.

"I think you're just too easily hurt by others actions" Soi Fon groaned.

"I don't think I'm forceful enough" Orihime added as she took a seat next to Shuhei. "I would love to speak out more at the craft club and student council meetings, but I can never find the courage."

"You also have a hard time turning down all the bastards hitting on you" Shuhei shot a side glance at her.

"That's your problem Orihime-chan" Tia looked at the girl. "You're too nice."

"But I don't hate that!" she cringed.

"What about you Toshiro?" Soi Fon asked at the silent boy. He looked up at the ceiling before sighing.

"I don't know. I don't really hate anything about myself I don't think. Not that I can think of off the top of my head anyway" he shrugged, before growling when a dark hand sat on his head.

"You're irritable" Tia grinned, ruffling his hair.

"I don't hate that" he twitched.

"Well regardless you best be finding something unless you want to be failing this early in the year" Renji groaned. "It's the second day and I'm already pissed at all this homework" he thumped his head on his desk. Soi Fon began rubbing his back, before slamming it with the same hand, making him jump with a loud ouch.

"Get over it Abarai" she growled. "It's not gonna get any better and we have the same amount you do. If you can't handle this pussy amount then you best drop any hope of a diploma" Soi Fon barked.

"Yes Ma'am" Renji moaned, rubbing his back. Soi Fon smiled and rubbed a little again.

"Good boy" she grinned. The bell rang and the students all rose and left the classroom.

"Oh Hitsugaya-kunnnnnnnnnnn" Nel sang from inside the classroom. Well all but one student left anyway.

"Yes sensei?" he asked as he turned back around, his teacher approaching him.

"During 4th period today can you run an errand for me?" she asked. "What's your 4th hour?" she cocked her head.

"Literature with Shihoin-sensei" he groaned. She laughed in response.

"She used to work with me at the…..never mind" she waved her arms and shook her head. "She won't have a problem with this. I would do it myself but I'm teaching my abnormal psych class that hour. I need you to go to the nurse's office and grab my medical chart for me" she smiled.

"Why?" Toshiro cocked his head.

"There's just a pressing matter I need to attend to" she smiled.

"Which is…."

"You're gonna make me tell you aren't you" she pouted.

"Um…yeah" he nodded.

"Fine" she crossed her arms. "They listed me as weighing 140 pounds….. I'm only 133!" she growled. "Those bastards…." Her eyes caught fire as she scrunched her papers.

"I'll…..make sure I grab it for you" Toshiro nodded.

"Thank you so much sweetie" she cooed, before skipping back to her desk. Toshiro left the classroom to find Tia waiting for him.

"What was that about?" she asked curiously.

"Sensei is insane is all" he sighed.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with ya'll!" Ichigo sighed as he stopped the band. "I asked you to play soft…..THAT WAS NOT SOFT DAMNIT!" he shouted.

"Take a chill pill Sensei" Tatsuki Arisawa, first chair clarinet groaned from the front row. Orihime was sitting next to her, the first chair flute and nodded. "It's only the second day we're all still a little rusty." Ichigo took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Ok do it again…softer this time" he demanded. He started them off on basic scales, Toshiro huffing in the back with the percussion. They never warmed up with the band, so he was thoroughly bored.

"Come play Uno Toshiro" Tia smiled from her spot on the floor.

"AHEM!" Ichigo glared at the percussion section. "I would appreciate you all not playing UNO while I'm trying to conduct class" he tickmarked.

"But we're bored!" One of the percussion members whined.

"Then go clean something in the backroom" Ichigo grinned evilly. They all shivered at the thought.

"We'll warm up" they complied.

The rest of the hour went fairly smoothly, Ichigo only breaking 3 batons and Rukia only running into class once when she needed Ichigo to lift something onto the stage. With about 5 minutes left in class Ichigo dismissed them and the gang as usual crowded into his office.

"And I'm telling you that spaghetti owns lasagna!" Renji shouted at Soi Fon.

"They're exactly the same baka!" Soi Fon shouted back. "The only difference is the noodles!"

"Not even! Lasagna has much more cheese!" Renji shouted. "Spaghetti is a meat and tomato sauce with noodles! Cheese is absent from the equation!"

"Ichigo what do you think!" Soi Fon barked at him.

"Rukia can't cook either so I got nothing" he shrugged, suddenly feeling a pinch in his neck where he knows her conscious was exacting revenge for the statement.

"I think Renji is correct Soi Fon" a soft voice added. They all stopped and turned towards the door to find Momo standing there.

"Well hey Momo you usually don't pay us a visit" Ichigo smiled. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to Shiro-chan is all" she blushed.

"AWWWWWWWW" chorused around the room.

"SHUT UP!" Toshiro shouted before following her out.

"Will you eat lunch with me today Shiro-chan?" she asked sweetly. Toshiro sighed inwardly. Lunches with Momo were always akward because her friends would ask him the weirdest things. The only one he found mildly tolerable in the bunch was Kira, and he was still odd.

"I suppose, but your friends always drive me crazy Momo" he sighed. Momo laughed.

"It's only because they care about me Shiro-chan and they want to get to know you better." He shook his head and sighed, finally nodding.

"I'll meet you at your table Momo" he kissed her forehead before entering the office again. He shut the door with a sigh and entered to a chorus of giggles.

"We ain't gonna see you at lunch are we" Ichigo grinned.

"Shut it" Toshiro growled.

"Well have fun" Orihime smiled. "I baked chocolate avocado brownies with jellybeans and a strawberry center with a soy sauce topping for everyone, but I guess Shuhei will just have to eat yours."

_Maybe it was a good thing…._

"I hate you…" Shuhei growled at the snickering white haired teen. The bell rang and the students left the office to go to literature class.

"I wonder when I should run that errand" Toshiro pondered at his locker.

"I'd wait and see if anything importants happening first then do it. Oderschwank-sensei can wait. It'll take you two minutes to get it and take to to her" Tia replied.

"Sounds like a plan" Toshiro nodded, shutting his locker.

**(I know they don't have lockers in Japan….LIVE WITH IT!)**

* * *

"Rangiku I don't understand why you don't leave him!" A concerned feminine voice asked over the telephone.

"I….I just can't Nemu…." Rangiku sighed into the phone, running her fingers through her hair, resting her elbow on her desk and her face on her hand. "I still love him….. I guess I just keep waiting for the man I fell in love with to come back to me is all" she smiled sadly.

"I've almost turned him in so many times…"

"And I'm glad you haven't" Rangiku nodded.

"I'm not!" Nemu shouted. "This man is going to kill you one day Rangiku, and the last thing I wanna do is bury my best friend because she was too much of a dipshit to leave her abusive bastard of a husband!" Rangiku knew Nemu was pacing in her small doctors office on the other side of town. Her best friend since childhood was the only one who knew of Rangiku's problems at home. She had urged her so many times to leave the man, but all to no avail. Nemu was a pediatrician now. Rangiku knew she couldn't go to her to get the glass removed, being that she was an adult and Nemu would have to report it to the authorties if she actually treated it. But she could get something else from her. She heard a deep sigh through the phone.

"You're sure it's infected?" Nemu asked. Rangiku knew she couldn't see it, but instinctively nodded anyway.

"Yeah, it feels throbby like it did last time I had one. Considering that it was in the kitchen it doesn't surprise me anyway." Another sigh. "So can I get the drugs from you Nemu? I know how much you hate doing this but I ha…."

"I can get them Rangiku" she was cut off. "Keeping you alive will always be my main priority. I will not let you die of something I can prevent" she lectured.

"Thank you Nemu" Rangiku teared up. "What did I do to deserve a friend like you?"

"Married the biggest piece of shit this earth has ever known." The phone clicked and Rangiku hung up her end, organizing the things she needed to do once she returned from the nurses office.

_It's a 50 minute class….I've spent 10 minutes talking to Nemu. Hopefully it won't take more than a half hour and I'll be able to get a few things done before lunch._

"OOOOOOOOO Ran-chan!" a bubbly voice shouted from the doorway. She looked up and saw Nel standing with a huge smile in the doorway. She sighed inwardly knowing how much the girl loved to talk, but she was a nice girl at least.

"Hello Nel-san" Rangiku smiled, making sure not to stand as not to aggravate the injury if it wasn't necessary. "I thought you had you abnormal psych class this hour?" she asked. Nel grinned and shook her head.

"I only had 15 kids sign up to take it, so they canceled it. I'm on planning period now" she smiled. "I meant to ask you Ran-chan" Rangiku flinched "About what you did to your leg last night?" Nel asked cutely as she sat on the edge of Rangiku's desk, kicking her legs back and forth like a grade-schooler.

"Nel-san….can you please not call me Ran? It….brings back some bad memories" Rangiku asked nervously. Nel cocked her head.

"I've been calling you Ran-chan since middle school" She wondered aloud. "But _whatever_" she smiled. "You cleverly managed to avoid my question though, you sneaky thing" she tisked, wagging her finger. "What happened to your leg?"

"I scrapped it up against the table last night is all" Rangiku lied.

"Owie!" Nel cringed. "That hurts like a bitch! Well if that's all you did. The way it's wrapped I thought it was more serious! But if that's all I'll be taking my leave Rangiku. Toodles!" Nel gave a wave and hopped off the desk, skipping towards the door. "Have a nice day Rangiku!" she smiled before exiting completely. Rangiku sighed in relief.

_She ate up about 7 minutes, but I still should have time…. _She rose, cringing again as she felt the glass in her thigh. She grabbed a water bottle to take the pain killers she would steal from the nurse's office and limped out the door.

* * *

"Bad!" Yoruichi shouted angrily, smacking Shuhei on the head with her book. She left and walked to the next desk, Renji's and repeated the action. "BAD!" She then went to Soi Fon's desk next her him. "What the hell is wrong with you people!" she growled, smacking Soi Fon on the head. "All you guys had to do was read ONE chapter from the book and you couldn't do it! ONE FUCKING CHAPTER!" Yoruichi threw a ruler into the chalk board, effectively splitting it, the ruler now sticking out of the chalk board. She stopped and looked at the chalk board. "I guess I'll have to mighty putty that later…. ANYWAY!" By now the students were dead silent….Any teacher that can bust a chalkboard like a ninja with a ruler did NOT deserve to be messed with. "Did anyone ACTUALLY read it?" Three timid hands arose from the mass of students, Orihime Toshiro and Tia.

"Figures…" Renji growled under his breath.

"Well, you three then. I want you to go stand in the front of the classroom" Yoruichi pointed behind her. "Everyone else will stand in the back of the classroom." Everyone rose and went to the end of the classroom they were supposed to go to. "Alright class, I don't know if any of you aside from Soi Fon know this, but I' m a licensed ninja" she grinned a cat like grin. "So as punishment….ya'll stand there" she grinned, running behind her desk and grabbing a box. She went to the middle of the classroom and placed the box on a desk. "Since I'm certified this is not illegal" she laughed, pulling out a handful of Shruiken and holding them skillfully in her hand. "There's a reason the wall is made of cork" as she threw them, the kids screaming and ducking as the weapons stuck to the board. "I suggest not moving or I might accidently hit ya!"

"Shihoin-sensei is insane…" Tia sweatdropped.

"I was thinking more along the lines of bloodthirsty" Toshrio added.

"Toshiro!" Yoruichi shouted.

"Ye….yes Sensei?" he asked.

"Didn't you have something to do in the nurse's office for Nel-sensei?"

"Yea?"

"Go do it while I'm busy" Yoruichi ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" Toshiro nodded, quickly fleeing the room.

* * *

Rangiku entered the nurse's office and quickly shut the door behind her, making sure that no one else would walk by and see what she was doing. She snuck back into the teacher's area, for when teachers were feeling ill. There was a full length mirror near the desk and she positioned herself in front of it and turned around, slowly unwrapping the bandage she had around the wound. She cringed as it pulled away from her skin, the sudden rush of air into the hole in her leg. When the bandage finally fell to the floor, she gasped at how horrible it looked. The hole was purple, red, and swollen immensely. It was still bleeding a little, the blood mixed with the puss that signaled infection.

"I'm going to have to cut it" Rangiku worried. She grabbed her water bottle and swallowed a few aspirin, knowing she would need them. She searched around and found a scalpel she could use to slice her leg open, and a towel she could use to wipe up the blood. She grabbed a pair of tweezers from the desk to pull the fragment out, and a flashlight to find it.

She took a deep breath and took the scalpel and started slicing around the 4 sides of the wound, allowing her to pull the skin open afterwards. This was a difficult task, being that the wound was on the back of her thigh and her vision of it was limited even with the assistance of the mirror. She bit her lower lip as the blood trickled down her leg, trying her best to wipe it up with the towel she held in her other hand. It wasn't the first time she had done something like this and she figured it probably wouldn't be the last, but she knew that she needed to get the glass out now before it got worse.

_Think happy thoughts… Oh I know! That new chappy the rabbit movie comes out today! Maybe I can ask gin to go see it. He might not mind. That would be wonderful! I could go with Rukia, I'm sure Ichigo doesn't want to go. _

Anything to keep her mind off the pain she was feeling as the scalpel sliced through her flesh. Once she felt she had enough cut away she padded the blood from her leg. But now she was facing a dilemma. She still needed to find the glass before she could worm it out, and in her position she would have a small problem with that. She grabbed the flashlight and tweezers and went to work however, slowly inserting the tweezers, inching closer to the mirror in a desperate attempt to see before she felt. The pain was excruciating, like being stabbed by a screwdriver repeatedly in the same spot while a hot iron was pressed against it. She bit back her lower lip to contain the whimpers that wanted to surface, when she noticed the door to the staff area slide open.

"Ichimaru-sensei….WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Toshiro shouted as he ran over to his calculus teacher. "This…..your leg….what the hell!" He looked up at her. What was he to think? He just walked in to find his calculus teacher with a tweezer buried in her bleeding and puss filled leg.

"Hitsugaya-taicho I…." she stammered, horrified by the fact that he of all the people in the school walked in on her.

"What are you…." He was horrified.

"There is a piece of glass in my leg….I was trying to get it out is all" she tried to smile, the blood still oozing out of her leg.

"You idiot!" he laughed nervously. "You need to see a doctor now!"

"No!" she gasped. "I…I can't go to a doctor."

"Why the hell not!"

"Just…..because!" she sighed. Her cool composure was completely lost as the boy she had dreaded since she first laid eyes on him now stood before her in what could only be described as a moment of weakness and exposure. She jumped when he suddenly grabbed her wrists.

"Please stop for a minute and…..just explain….please" Toshiro pleaded with his teacher. She looked into his pleading eyes, the same eyes that caused so much fear were now pleading with kindness and concern. She slowly removed the tweezers and placed them on the table. He took her hand and helped her sit on the table she was standing near.

"I was cooking last night when I dropped a glass on the floor. It shattered everywhere and I promptly stepped on a piece of it and fell, getting a piece jammed up my leg. The piece of glass in my foot didn't get stuck, but the one in my thigh was large and pointed, and is now moving in my thigh every time I do. I can't go to the doctor….I can't….so I decided to remove it myself. It's just hard to see behind me is all" she half lied. He looked at her sad eyes, before moving down to her creamy white legs. Even though she was facing him, he could see the blood trickling down the back of her leg.

"Ichimaru-sensei….. let me help" he quietly asked. She looked at him in shock before he continued. "My grandmother was a nurse, so I sort of have an idea what to do. If you won't go to a doctor at least let me help. There's no way you can get it out by yourself in that location. She looked at him, his young face full of genuine concern. However she knew it was a farce. Gin had shown her the same kindness at one point in time, but it was all gone now. But at the same time she knew his words were true, she could not do this on her own. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Your right, I need some help. You'll have to pull it out though" she tried not to shiver. "But please be gentle" she pleaded as strongly as she could. He took a deep breath and sighed with a nod.

"As gentle as I can possibly be" he nodded. He took the tweezers and the flashlight and bent down, sitting on his knees facing the festering wound. He couldn't help but blush when he realized that a quick upward glace would take him directly to his teacher's panties. Even though he felt the heat rushing to his face he continued to gently pry apart her skin as to see the inside with the flashlight he had given to her to hold. He needed his other hand to hold the wound open while his right hand pried the piece of glass out.

"I want you to tell me if it hurts too much Ichimaru-sensei" Toshiro told her. She grunted and nodded as he pried the muscle apart. "Move the flashlight up more" he tried not to gag as the smell of the infection suddenly hit him. She complied and he suddenly saw something reflect the light. "I think I found it Sensei are you ready?" he asked her. She bit her lip and nodded as he moved the tweezers in and grabbed the piece of glass. He took a deep breath and slowly inched it out, being careful as to not cause her any more pain than necessary. The glass finally began to emerge from her leg, and he could only gasp in horror as it kept coming…..and coming. When the entirety of the glass was out, it was an astonishing 2 inches long. He quickly placed it on the table and put pressure on the wound.

"Sensei I need you to hold this here while I find a bandage to wrap it in" he ordered as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She slowly took the towel and pressed it to her leg, which did feel remarkably better now that the glass had been removed. Her eyes watched the boy as he opened drawers and cabinets in a desperate search for bandages.

_Gin did the exact same thing before we were married. He was always concerned about me, trying to make me feel better about myself. The once I allowed myself to fall into that kindness he trapped me and now I can't get out. I won't fall for it a second time. I won't let myself be swept up in the kindness of this random teenager. His eyes are the exact same as Gin's…._

She apparently was horrible at paying attention while in thought though because all the sudden she felt him rubbing an antibiotic cream on it.

"This will hopefully help the infection" he lectured before wrapping it up in a white bandage. The leg was still bleeding a little, so he wrapped another, this time pink bandage around that. "Try not to put weight on it if you can alright?" he asked as he cut the bandage. She nodded, still keeping a careful eye on the boy. She was caught off guard though when he leaned forward and quickly kissed it, before blushing and standing.

"It may seem kinky and inappropriate, but it always worked when my grandma did it" he blushed. "Be more careful next time Sensei." With that he turned and found the document he was searching for and quickly left. Rangiku stood there for a moment, still slightly stunned by the events that had just transpired. She looked down at her leg and ran her fingers across the smooth bandage that was now wrapped around it. It was wrapped very gently, she hardly felt it really. However, the shivers would not subside.

_Gin was the same way when we were teenagers. He was so gentle….men….men like them cannot be trusted._

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun do you really love Momo?" Yumichika interrogated as they sat at the lunch table. Toshiro groaned as he took a bite of the lunch Momo had made him. This is why he hated eating lunch with them; they always asked him stupid and ridiculous questions.

"Yes Aysegawa, I love Momo" Toshiro nodded for the 15th time it seemed that day.

"I don't know. Momo seems upset a lot" Nanao chided.

"I will make your head explode if you keep treating her like this" Szayel growled.

"Guys I just cry a lot its fine really" Momo waved her arms back and forth. Toshiro just simply nodded, tired of the conversation, and being here. It always seemed like such a chore to hang out with Momo and her friends. He knew relationships were about compromise, but he didn't think sacrificing one's happiness should be a part of the equation as well.

_Love sucks….._

* * *

"Ohhhhhh Rangikuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Nel grinned as she jumped into the calculus classroom again. "How's it going?" She plopped down on a desk.

"The same as it was last hour Nel-san" Rangiku smiled, taking a bite of the tiny lunch she had packed herself.

"Really? You look much better than you did just an hour ago" Nel winked. "Are you sure a knight in shining armor didn't come for a visit?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No knight has come to visit me in a long time Nel-san" Rangiku sighed. Nel gasped.

"Not even Gin-kun?" she asked. Rangiku shook her head before realizing what she was doing, and nodding vigerously.

"Yes, I mean if you count Gin-sama as a knight, then yes I have been saved by one thousands of times" she feigned. Nel smirked.

"I thought so" she sighed. "How about me, you, Gin-kun and Grimmy-kun all go out for dinner one night. I think Gin-kun and Grimmy have a night off next week" Nel smiled brightly. Nel's boyfriend Grimmjow was Gin's partner in the police force.

"I'll ask Gin about it later" Rangiku smiled. The times she was in public with Gin were the only times he ever showed kindness, and it's only because he knew better than he beat or yell at her in public. That was the reason he solemnly went out in public with her. Nel clapped her hands in joy.

"Oh goody! I'll bring UNO!" she giggled. "Me and Grimmy are LOADS of fun when were playing Uno" she laughed. "Well Rangiku ttfn, Tata for now!" she waved as she suddenly ran out of the classroom. Rangiku followed her with her head and sighed.

"She is an odd one….."

* * *

"Ichimaru-sensei" Rangiku heard as she looked up from her computer to find a blushing Toshiro standing at her desk. It was her last period calculus class and she had already taught the days lesson.

"Yes Hitsugaya-taicho?" she nervously gulped.

"That name is starting to grow on me" Toshiro laughed. "I just wanted to know how your leg was is all" he asked, finally lifting his head. Rangiku took a deep breath as his eyes met hers, her heart stopping as the eyes she feared connected.

"Its….much better thank you Hitsugaya-taicho" she nodded with a shiver. He sighed in relief.

"Well that's good to know. Make sure your more careful cooking next time okay Sensei?" he smiled before he returned to his desk. She followed him with her eyes before bowing her head and sighing again.

"He's an odd one too…."

* * *

**HORRAY FOR UPDATING! So i apologize again and i hope you liked it! Please review, even if its just saying somethign about how long it took lol. I was really suprised when i got 13 reviews for the first chapter. I was not expecting that especially for a lesser known/liked pairing. But thanks for the reviews and keep them comming ^ ^**


End file.
